1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and, more specifically, relates to a solid state integrated circuit which acts as a "high-side" switch and can replace and perform the function of an automotive fuse.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art circuit providing over current protection of a load in a circuit, such as an automotive circuit, is shown. The circuit includes a battery 10, a fuse 12, and a load 14. As is known in the art, if a short circuit should occur, for example in the load 14, the fuse 12 will interrupt current flow from the battery 10 to the load 14, thereby protecting the circuit from catastrophic failure. In performing its function, the fuse 12 has a filament which literally melts in order to interrupt current therethrough. Accordingly, in order to restore the circuit to normal operation, the fuse 12 must be replaced, invariably by a human operator.
Unfortunately, the prior art circuit of FIG. 1 requires a maintenance operation involving a human operator which is inconvenient to the user of the circuit (for example, the driver of an automobile) and may be unnecessarily costly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new circuit capable of performing a circuit breaker function which does not require a maintenance operation by a human operator after an over current condition has occurred.